


Just Like Fire

by sgtxliptonsx86



Series: Not So Charming [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtxliptonsx86/pseuds/sgtxliptonsx86
Summary: *Prequel to Not So Charming*Ever since Ryder could remember Gemma Teller-Morrow has been pushing her towards her oldest and surviving son Jax. Something that she didn't want until the day she comes back from Charming from being in Tacoma for several months and she realizes how much he really means to her.
Relationships: David Hale (Sons of Anarchy)/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Character(s), Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s), Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Series: Not So Charming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction  
"Don't get upset Ryder." David Hale said as his girlfriend pulled her zip up sweatshirt jacket on and yanked the zipper up angrily. "Don't get upset? Are you kidding me?" Ryder asked as she span around to look at him, her hazel eyes flashing. For the first time in the near decade they had been friends and in the two years they had been together as a couple, he had never seen her this angry. 

Trembling from head to toe, her hazel eyes flashing like fire, her fists clenching and unclenching. "You have been listening to your father again David! I have every right to be upset." 

"What he said was true! Your father has been arrested! Your brother is following in his footsteps. And if they have it their way, you will be right behind them." He returned, he knew that it wasn't true, that Ryder was nothing like her older brother or her father but for the last week while Ryder had been up in San Francisco with her future sister-in law, his brother and father had talked so negatively about her that he was starting to believe it.

Ryder blinked her eyes before she laughed bitterly, "You have no idea what the club is actually about do you?"

"Do you?" He returned putting his hands on his hips.

"I know enough, I know that they keep Charming safe." She returned.

"But in doing so they are stopping progress."

'And that's such a bad thing?" There was a pause after her question before she shook her head and turned on her heel and went to the door, "You know what believe your father and Jacob all you want. You won't believe me anyways."

"Don't do this." He started but it was too late, she was already out of the room and the door leading from the basement outside.  
**  
"Stupid idiot." Ryder muttered to herself as she shoved her hands into her pockets and started walking down the sidewalk heading towards the main part of Charming. "I am not like my family."

Truth was she knew one way or another she was going to end up like her mother or Gemma, an old lady to a member of the club and who more times then not weren't respected. And she had found herself questioning more then once that if staying in Charming was worth it and if being involved with the club was worth it. But at the same time, the club and the life was the only one that she had ever known. Could she really survive without them.

That was the one thing she never wanted to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder had trudged down several blocks before the familiar roar of bikes stopped her dead in her tracks, she paused and looked over her shoulder before smiling seeing her older brother Opie and his best friend Jax coming to a stop by her. 

“Ry, what are you doing walkin’ by yourself?” Opie asked killing the engine on his bike. 

“Got into a fight with David, didn’t want to stay so I started walking.” She answered shrugging her shoulders, “I was just going to go to the garage.” 

“Then let us take you.’ Jax said undoing his helmet and handing it to her. Ryder nodded her head before she fastened her hair back into a low ponytail and taking the helmet before climbing on the back of his bike.

Normally she would have put a fight about being okay to walk to the garage that she needed to clear her head. But tonight she was okay with it. She needed to keep her mind busy and keep herself distracted.   
And this was the best way to do it.  
*  
Gemma Teller- Morrow looked up when she heard the roar of motorcycles coming into the lot and smiled seeing her son Jax and his best friend Opie coming onto the lot. The smile grew when she saw Ryder, Opie’s little sister on the back of Jax’s bike. The one girl that she wanted her son with. The one that was best fit to take over for her when it was time for her to retire.

If she ever did. 

Tara, Jax’s girlfriend wasn’t cut out for this life or to be an old lady. Ryder was born into it and knew how it worked. The brunette was blind to it and it all. And maybe it was for the best.

Shaking her head, she stepped out of the office and waved her hand at the trio, “Ryder! What are you doing here? I thought you were with David.” She called. 

“Long story Ma.” She returned as she undid Jax’s helmet and handed it to him. 

“Thanks for the ride.” 

“Of course Darlin’.” Jax smiled putting the helmet on the handle. 

“See you later.” She muttered before patting her brother’s shoulder and going over to where Gemma was at. 

“What happened sweetheart?” She asked, “You were so excited to go over there earlier.” 

“We got into a huge fight.” Ryder answered softly folding her arms under her chest, “about the club.” 

“Again? I thought he was past that.” 

She shook her head and kept her eyes on the ground as she shifted her position, she wanted to open up and talk to Gemma and tell her that she thought she was pregnant. 

“I don’t know Gem. I think his dad and brother got to him while I was in San Francisco with Donna.” 

The Queen scoffed and rubbed her shoulder. “If they only knew the truth of what the club did for this city.”   
**  
“I thought Ryder was here.” Marion Hale asked seeing her younger son sitting on the couch in their den. “She left.” “Why?” “Got into a fight.” He returned not raising his eyes to look at her. David knew that his mom loved Ryder and envisioned them being together and having a family together. 

Of little kids with Ryder’s vivid red hair and David’s blue eyes. He wouldn’t admit that he had the same thoughts as she did. He had first started dating Ryder to make jabs at Tara for choosing Jax over him. But the more that he spent time with her, the more that he fell for her and was envisioning that life with her. 

“Did your father and Jacob have anything to do with it?”

David didn’t answer, in fact he was silent staring at the tv. “You need to stop listening to your father and Jacob. I know you care for Ryder, I care for Ryder. If you want to be with her, then be with her. Don’t string her along. She doesn’t deserve that.” 

“I know, she doesn’t deserve it. But I don’t know what I want.’ 

“Well you better figure it out and quick. Before she wises up and leaves you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So how mad are you at David?” Donna, Opie’s girlfriend asked as she dropped down on the picnic table next to Ryder a couple of hours later. 

She glanced at her before taking another sip of the drink that she had in her hand, “I am not really mad, I am just annoyed that he keeps listening to his father and brother.” 

“I don’t get why they hate you so much. I can understand my parents hating Opie, because he could end up going to jail. But you are nothing short of a saint.'' Donna laughed. 

“Not even close D. not even close.” Ryder said with a short laugh, “Sometimes I wonder why I am with him.” 

“You love him don’t you?” 

“What do we know about love? We are 17 years old. We don’t know a god damn thing about it.” Donna shook her head and took the bottle from her hand. The more she drank the more she sounded like Piney. Hating love and everything that had to do with it. 

And that wasn’t Ryder. 

She was usually the exact opposite of Piney and Opie. 

“Party pooper.” She muttered before looking back towards the gate that had a car coming through it and pulled a face seeing the beat up jeep that David drove coming into the lot. 

“Go talk to him Ry. It won’t kill you.” “It might.” She said before sliding off of the table and going over to where the jeep parked at.  
**  
“What do you want?” Ryder asked coming to a stop by David’s Jeep. 

“We need to talk.” He returned, frowning slightly at her attitude towards him. He knew that it was all because of how he treated her and his father and brothers comments about her and her family. 

But still it bugged him. 

“To apologize about earlier, I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I shouldn’t have been listening to Jacob or my dad. You aren’t like your family.” 

“Now you realize that?” 

He nodded his head before he opened the driver’s side door and slid out so he could pull her into his arms.   
**  
Tara Knowles had watched the scene from the doorway of the clubhouse and frowned. She had heard from Gemma that Jax had given Ryder a lift to lot and it had upset her, Ryder was a threat to her and her relationship with Jax. And it was so abundantly clear that Gemma would have rather had the younger Winston sibling as Jax’s old lady and her heir apparent then her. And she understood why Ryder was born into this lifestyle and knew and understood what it meant to be an old lady. 

Then there was the relationship Ryder had with David Hale. A relationship that she didn’t think should be going on. Mostly with Ryder being not good enough for David. She was too much like Gemma to do any good in any type of relationship. And Tara had tried to talk him out of dating Ryder, even if it was for her selfish reasoning. But David was stubborn and refused to listen to her. One day though he would learn and she would be there to tell him she told him so.  
**  
“Everything Good now with you and Captain America?” Tig Trager asked as Ryder joined them inside the club house.

“For the most part.” She shrugged, “I am still mad that he listens to his fucking brother and father. I haven’t done anything to get arrested or cause any trouble.” 

“And you better not.” Piney said holding a shot glass full of tequila to her. “Me? Pop? Never.” She laughed before downing the shot, “I am damn saint, Donna even said so.”


End file.
